


Marked By the Beast

by fickensteinn



Series: Wolf!John [2]
Category: John Wick - Fandom, Keanu Reeves - Fandom
Genre: Blood, F/M, Name Calling, Slight Violence, Smut, cursing, m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fickensteinn/pseuds/fickensteinn
Summary: More wolf!John! You and John attend a heavy metal gig and the music won’t be the only thing hard that night.
Relationships: John Wick/Reader, John Wick/You
Series: Wolf!John [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641592
Kudos: 22





	Marked By the Beast

Even though John was more into smooth jazz, he was happy to accompany you when ever you wanted to attend a heavy metal show. And he had started to warm up to it, after noticing how well it fit into being a background music at your home gym. He was watching you, sitting on the bed, as you were finishing up your smoky, dark eye makeup. You had a pair of black pants decorated with silver buckles and chains and a black tank top with skeletal handprints over your breasts. Your dark hair was clean and a bit teased, so it looked nice and fluffy.

“You look good enough to eat, baby.” you heard John speak deeply, and you turned to give him a flirty look over your shoulder, winking an eye. “After the show, wolfy. I’ve been dying to see this band and not even other wordly sex with you is not making me miss them again.” you grinned, and your words made John lick his lips and let out a purring growl from his throat. “No promises.” His voice gave you chills, and even though he only had black, fitted jeans and a black tank top as well, he was looking good enough to eat too.

The local venue was sold out, and you wondered what was their manager thinking, if anything, placing the band in a venue this small. You and John found good places from the upper balcony, near the bar, where you could easily see to the stage and still get some drinks. As you thought, the band was rocking the hell out, and you were nodding and moving your body to their rough guitar riffs and commanding drum beat, their singer roaring their lyrics outstandingly. Hearing your favorite songs made you howl and scream in excitement, and what made it better, John seemed to enjoy himself very much as well.

“They’re fucking amazing on stage!” he shouted over the music and you nodded franticly, smiling in a I-told-you-so kind of way. When they hit a slower song, you told John you had to visit the toilet downstairs and you’d be right back. After finishing your business and washing your hands, you stepped out of the girls bathroom and bumped into a strange man.

“Oh, sorry!” you smiled, and as you tried to step pass him, his hand grabbed on your boob. Exactly over one of the printed skeleton hands.

“What the fuck?!” you pushed the guys hand off, and the guy was smiling his slimiest smile, blocking your way. “What, don’t tell me those aren’t there for guiding? Don’t worry sweetheart, I don’t need guidance to your pants.” He started to walk towards you and you took a couple of steps back. A smug grin started to form on your lips. That idiot was about to get in **biiiig** trouble.

Even with those harsh words he just said and the look on his face was disgusting, you couldn’t take him seriously. One loud whistle from your lips would do it. The jerk stopped advancing when you whistled and let out a laugh. “Whistle all you want, no one will hear you over the music, you dump bitch…”

He continued walking towards you, but you didn’t move. You weren’t scared by a shit stain like him. “So, where’s your guard dog now, bitch?” He hissed and you moved your eyes behind him, seeing how the crowd split and two burning, amber eyes were shining in the darkness and getting closer. When the guy in front of you heard a deep, blood chilling growl just behind him, the smug grin on your face grew wider as you watched him go paler. John leaned closer to the guys neck, eyes burning, long canines out.

“Woof.”

Faster than a blink of an eye, John had grabbed the guy by his neck, and with a suffocating groan, he tried to hit Johns arm with his fists, but it felt like he was trying to hit a bar of steel. No effect what so ever. John turned his burning eyes to you.

“Did he hurt you?” he asked, and you shaked your head. “Nope, but he groped my boob.”

Hearing answer made Johns eyes grew bigger and it was a miracle they weren’t actually flaming. Turning his eyes back to the man trying to get some air, John started to growl so loud you easily heard it over the music. He lifted the guy by his throat with ease, his feet kicking in the air, and his eyes were about to turn around in his head.

“Honey. Off.” you said with a sweet, innocent voice, and without delay, John threw the guy against the wall with force. The wall got slight cracks to it concrete surface, and the guy fell to sit on the ground, gasping for air as his pale face and horrified eyes were on you and John. You crossed your arms over your chest and looked down your nose at the guy, your face turning from smug to serious.

“You know what’s even more dangerous than a territorial alpha male wolf who just heard that his female has been touched?” you tilt your head, batting your eyelashes at the guy. You heard how John, still constantly growling, pushed his hands into such tight fists, that his knuckles cracked and popped.

“… the bitch holding the leash.” You looked dead into the mans eyes. “Sweety? Kill.” you grunted, and John lunged himself forward, letting out a deafening roar, making the guy flounder himself up while whimpering and sobbing… and wetting himself. He managed to push himself off the ground and past John, who snapped his teeth loudly with a snarl, making the guy screamed like a terrified little boy while he ran off the venue.

You bursted laughing out loud, even when John wrapped his arms around you, lifting your face to make sure you indeed were okay. Hsi eyes were still burning, and even though you couldn’t hear it very well anymore, you could feel the rumble behind his chest, telling you how he was still growling.

“I’m okay, John. He didn’t hurt me.” you smiled, leaning your face against Johns large hand.

“Good. Or otherwise pissing himself would’ve been the least of his worries.” the way how Johns canine teeth flashed when he talked made you have hot shivers. For the rest of the gig, John stood right behind you, his arms around you. During one of your favorite songs, which you thought was really sexy, and John knew it too, you felt his fingertips moving your hair off your shoulder and neck, so he could start teasing your skin. You felt his canine teeth grazing your skin, ever so slightly nipping here and there, his tongue had turned rougher again, and he left hot licks where ever he nipped you.

His hands caressed your swaying hips and you let out a sigh, when you felt one of his hands rubbing your sensitive parts over your pants. You were so close to the balcony rail that no one couldn’t notice. Feeling how his lips vibrated slightly against your skin told you he was growling again, and you pushed you butt against him, just to feel how hard he already was in his jeans. You leaned back and turned your head, while your other hand rose to grab Johns hair and you kissed, letting your tongue lick Johns canines. When the band ended the gig, you knew that would’ve been an encore, but you didn’t care. You wanted your beast.

The cab ride home was basicly sex with clothes on, you not caring that the driver didn’t approve you sitting on Johns lap but you didn’t give a fuck. Especially when John gave the driver a very point driven snarl, he was very nice and quiet after that. Maybe it was the drinks, maybe it was the way John had defended you, maybe it was everything, but you were going absolutely mad with lust. John opened your pants, and while you didn’t want to do anything in the cab, you couldn’t say nothing against Johns fingers rubbing your clit and dripping wet folds. He broke the kisses just so he could suck and lick your juices off his fingers, before returning his hand into your pants, pushing two fingers into you, whispering sinful things to your ear, all the same making sure you wouldn’t come in the cab.

When you got inside the house, you left behind a trail of clothing and as soon as your back hit the bed, John was on top of you. All the god damn teasing and fingering he had done to you in the cab had driven you to the brink of insanity, and while you wanted to maul him in a passionate frenzy, John grabbed your wrists and pushed your hands against the bed, staring into your eyes.

“If only you could see your eyes right now…” he inhaled through his teeth. “If I wouldn’t know better, I’d say you’re in heat…” John teased, letting his tongue draw a long lick between your breasts, making you arch your back.

“Please John, please just fuck me!” you whined and thankfully, Johns patience had ran out long ago. He moved your wrists so he could hold them with one hand, while his now free hand helped him position him well. You were so wet he didn’t need to be careful, so he just thrusted his hard cock into you with a single hard push. You screamed with pleasure, closing your eyes, and John started to fuck you into the mattress. Letting out deep and hoarse growls, you bit your teeth and tried to pull your hands free, but they didn’t budge from Johns grip. You wanted more, you needed more, and you let out a growl of your own out of frustration, sounding more like a kitten compared to the alpha wolf on topping you.

“Are you in heat, my little bitch?” John snarled to your ear, making you curse out loud.

“Yes, YES, your bitch is in heat!” you growled again, and John let your hands go. You instantly pushed your nails into Johns muscular back, making him let out a bark and grabbing a fistful of your hair, pulling it hard, his thrust gaining more power. You wanted him to fuck you so hard it would hurt, and you did something you’ve never done before - you lifted your head so you could bite Johns neck.

The sudden sensation made John roar, and he grabbed onto you, pushing your body against his so hard it almost made it hard for you to breathe, but you didn’t care. The beast like sounds and the wet slapping of skin filled the room, and when you came, you had to let go of Johns neck so you could scream your pleasure out loud, John soon following you. For a moment, you just laid there, both so out of breath, so full and fuzzy with endorphins. After John had pulled out and laid himself next to you, you carefully opened your eyes and immidietly saw his neck - and your teeth marks.

“Oh no!” you gasped, and John lifted his slightly shaky hand to touch his neck. A large grin showed the the tips of his canines.

“Well well, my beastess. And I thought I would be the one to bite my mark on you, first.” John purred, and you felt yourself blushing.

“W-what does the mark stand for?” you asked, and John pulled you closer to him.

“It shows to every other wolf that you’re marked as mine, and they trying to seduce a marked female is like begging to be ripped apart.” John murmured against your neck, and the sheer thought gave you hot shivers again.

“Maybe you should mark me as yours then.” Johns eyes had already calmed into the deep chocolate brown, but upon hearing your words, they lit up again, burning even hotter than before.

“As you wish, my beastess.”


End file.
